


The Claiming

by anonymously_Grey



Category: werewolves - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 16:03:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10925250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymously_Grey/pseuds/anonymously_Grey
Summary: ~Updates whenever I finish a chapter~He was... different. And the first time I met him it was heat and butterflies, and there was complete adoration in his eyes. He felt like home and he made me feel safe, like everything else could just disappear."Lillian! Get up!"The only problem was that I couldn't remember his face when I woke up.~"You are nothing like the man I met by the creek." I hissed, keeping my distance as his anger radiated off him."Dreams aren't always reality." He scoffed turning to leave again."I'd give anything to have that man." I growled in return, but he continued walking. Not giving me a second glance.~Werewolf story that's a little more dark and little more possessive





	1. << Chapter I >>

   He was... different. And the first time I met him it was heat and butterflies, and there was complete adoration in his eyes. He felt like home and he made me feel safe, like everything else could just disappear.

      "Lillian! Get up!"

    The only problem was that I couldn't remember his face when I woke up.

* * *

  
~Lillian Grace~

 

   Twenty-one years old and I was balancing school and two part time jobs to take care of car payments and groceries for my family. Though I guess living with my parents has its benefits, they pay for school with their cool jobs and big paychecks. The best part was that they didn't hover.

   My dad, Charlie Grace, worked all day at the children's hospital and came home late. He was my rock and my source of all life knowledge.

   My mom, Gloriana Vanlaningham-Grace, owned a clothing company so she was always away on business trips. After I had decided to become a physical therapist instead of inheriting my mother’s business we fell out of the loop and didn't try to get back in. Though she was always gone for weeks at a time so we didn't have much of a chance anyway.

   Though with our elusive parents that meant the only person I had to watch out for was my little sister. Who actually had her life more together than I did. My sixteen year old genius sister who took all AP classes, and applied for Yale, and liked to show me up in everything I thought I was good at. The same rotten teenager who was bashing down my door.

      "Lillian! You're gonna be late for work!" She yelled, her fist continuing to pound violently against my door.

      "Bri! You yelling at me isn't going to make me go any faster!" I returned an she grumbled something incoherently.

      "Hurry! Up!"

   I groaned as I caught the time and quickly smeared a coat of lip gloss across my lips. I tied my hair, which was always a mass of frizzy waves, into two buns on top of my head. Rushing down the stairs I stuffed my phone and charger into my purse.

      "You look like a wanna be teenager." Bri laughed, sitting on the couch in her ugly private school uniform.

   I glanced down at my outfit; wedged ankle boots, flowy knee length skirt, and a plain white crop top that covered the top of my high waisted skirt.

      "I look better than you." I shot back accompanied with a cheeky smile. "Don't be late for class!" I grabbed my keys off the rack as I dashed out the door.

      "Speak for yourself." She returned.

   As fast as I could I slipped into my pastel yellow beetle, started it, and swerved out of the driveway. Nearly running Mrs. Mehaw's dog in the process.

      "Lillian grace! You kill my dog and I'll skin you alive!" The elderly woman called from her porch, waving a fist in the air.

   I waved as I sped off.

   Our neighborhood was cute, but the single old ladies who's midlife crisis' had been wrestling or boxing made things interesting. Frankly, they scared the living shit out of me.

   One of the other slight inconveniences with our sweet little gated community, was that the nearest town was over half an hour away and there was nothing but endless woods from here to there.

   Not that the woods were scary during the day, if you didn't go out too far, I had spent the better part of my childhood playing in those woods and at the little creek down a trail we had worn over the years. But no one went out at night. There had been stories of monsters and such, but everyone knew it was the beasts of the night an their deceptive forms during the day that you needed to watch out for. The story of the beasts was the one story that stuck with everyone through the years, because it was true. They were the only monsters I believed in anymore.

   These beasts only appeared at night and appeared as men only during the day. The men wore a brand that marked them as beasts, but no one had ever gotten close enough to really see it. My grandfather had come close to death itself in his teenage years, the events of that night had scarred him till the day he died, but he always told me, never trust the man who wears the mark of the beasts. Most would say it was legend and his riddles were only to scare me, but we knew and they only made me wiser.

   Brushing off the thought I pulled into the employee parking lot of my first job of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love constructive criticism so don't be afraid to call out some mistakes or give advice, its always much appreciated. Though id love to keep things friendly if we could, I'd hate to make more enemies.


	2. << Chapter II >>

   The morning stayed busy, as expected from a bagel shop, but as the day progressed I was bussing tables and letting my boss handle everything else.

      "Good morning ladies!" A very familiar and very cheery voice called with the chimes of the door.

   My head turned towards Emilio as she strutted through the door, fashionably late if you asked her. Emilio Agusto could be close to what some call a best friend.

      "Emilio! If you are late one more time I will never give you free bagels ever again!" Her mother, my boss, shouted from behind the counter.

      "Hola mama." The tall, olive skinned, chocolate haired woman greeted her mother warmly. "Ready Lil?" Her head swerved in my direction as she grabbed her food off the counter.

      "Sure thing, let me hang my apron up." I rushed off towards the office.

      "Em, Lillian has to be to school on time!" I heard Mrs. Agusto scold her daughter.

      "But mama! Class doesn't start till noon."

      "Aye, what am I going to do with you."

      "At least she's passing all her classes." I cut in as I joined them in the store front.

      "Sí sí. I'll see you girls for dinner?" Melanie pressed kisses to both our cheeks.

      "Sí Señora." I shot Emilio a smirk as her mother praised me.

   I left my car parked at the shop as usual and Emilio drove us in her hot pink Mini Cooper. It was basically a ritual, since high school, that I worked at with Mrs. Agusto in the mornings, Em drove us to school, and after school we went to our night jobs at Zanbino's Bar and Grill.

   I had met Emilio sophomore year and although we hated each other at first, one accidental sleepover later we were best friends. This girl was my saving grace through the years, without her my social life would be hell.

      "Ok, so Cody wanted to go out tonight, just the three of us, but I told him mom invited us to dinner." She spoke, referring to our college friend Cody.

      "Okay?"

      "'Okay?' What do you mean 'okay?'!" She groaned frustratedly. "Do you want to ditch my mom or what?"

      "We skipped out on dinner last week, I'm beginning to miss your moms cooking." I pouted teasingly.

      "Maybe you should live with her." She grumbled under her breath.

      "... Fine we can skip but I want home made Mexican food soon."

      "Fine!" She grinned as she pulled back onto the highway, in the direction of our school.

\-----

   We pulled into the parking lot of the Melburry Community College, the only indication to me being the rumbling of the car coming to a stop.

      "Ready?" Em patted my thigh snapping me back into reality.

      "Yep."

   We walked into the nearly silent building, flashing our student IDs to the front desk, but they smiled not really looking to confirm who we were. It was the same school we had gone to in high school to take college classes. Though now it was our last year as actually college students and then we would actually have jobs that we wanted.

   We walked into the classroom fifteen minutes to noon and by then all the nervous looking high schoolers had gathered in the front.

      "Do you have the notes from Thursday?" Emilio asked as we took a seat four rows back.

      "Maybe if you actually come to class." I teased handing her my notebook anyway.

      "Uh, you sound like my mother." She groaned causing me to smile at the "compliment".

      "Good morning class." Our teacher spoke as he came in, directing everyone's attention towards the front.

\-----

   Two hours of lecture later and I was free at last, but Em had another class so I was forced to wait around. I watched students come and go, are some snacks, and messed around on my phone while waiting for her to come rushing out of the double doors down the hall.

      "Excuse me, mam?" I glanced up from my phone and met beautiful, sparkling, blue eyes.


End file.
